The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden Chrysanthemum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Brilliant Yotiffany’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Yotiffany’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,425. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Yotiffany’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. November, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. in January, 2005. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.